Diciembre
by AnJuDark
Summary: One Shot."Y siento frío. Hoy más que ayer, mañana más que hoy, por que... al final de cuentas, mi vida sin ella siempre será como un triste y helado Diciembre". Momento de Edward perdido en Luna Nueva


**Diciembre.**

**Summary: Y siento frío. Hoy más que ayer, mañana más que hoy, por que... al final de cuentas, mi vida sin ella, siempre será como un triste y helado diciembre.**

**.**

Doce de la noche. La primera campanada de la vieja iglesia, a más de un kilometro de distancia, llega a mis oídos; al igual que la risa de los pequeños niños rompiendo el silencio y la oscuridad de las calles con sus luces artificiales y su canto de alegres villancicos. Al igual que el desesperado llanto de la madre callejera, que acuna a su hijo enfermo, a quien nadie ayuda, a quien nadie mira... a quien nadie le interesa.

La ironía y la amargura se hacen presentes en su mente. "Noche buena". Sus pensamientos me atraen tanto que me levanto del suelo y camino hacia la ventana. Y la miro desde lo alto de este desgastado edificio.

La joven morena, de extensa y alborotada cabellera negra, se encuentra en el sucio callejón de enfrente, encogida para cubrirse y cubrir a su hijo del insoportable frío. Sabe que es inútil, la delgada, sucia y rota frazada encontrada en el basurero no calentaba y su cuerpo comenzaba a experimentar ese entumecimiento punzante que te enchina la piel y te tensa el estomago.

La escucho soltar una carcajada seca, dolida, mientras una cruel brisa helada le corta la cara. Y suspiro... Y después hago prácticamente lo mismo: Sonrío con la misma ironía al sentirme ampliamente identificado con esa pobre mortal.

La Noche Buena no existe para ambos. Tampoco la navidad. No existen, para ninguno de los dos, ninguna cosa que implique momentos felices, ninguna fecha marcada en el calendario que sea mágicamente especial, no existe nada más que dolor... nada más que noches vacías, oscurecidas por la tristeza y la agonía. Diciembre no es más que el único mes del año en el que el frío de nuestras almas va bien con el frío del clima.

Agonía... Es tan simple y común en los mortales; la agonía en ellos es breve – llega a durar, por lo mucho, una vida – Pero, para los que son como yo, la agonía no tiene fin, se extiende y crece junto con la eternidad, haciendo de nuestras existencias un infierno cada vez más cruel.

La nítida imagen de sus castaños ojos, inundando mi mente, envía a mi estomago una fuerte punzada. Cierro los ojos, pego mi espalda a la pared y me resbalo por ella hasta quedar sentado en el polvoso suelo, encogiéndome como la mortal de allá afuera, pues, por muy imposible, ridículo y extraño que esto parezca, siento frío...

Sí. Siento frío. Siempre. A cada momento. A cada segundo que pasa y no está ella a mi lado...

Bella.

Su nombre se aviva en mis pensamientos, mientras que mi pecho se encoje. ¿Puede un corazón congelado y muerto estar roto? Me había hecho la misma pregunta anteriormente, pero ahora no está ella para decir mi nombre y salvarme de esta fúnebre media noche que se ha convertido, más bien, en una noche sin luna...

El desgarrador llanto de la mendiga mujer se eleva por los aires. Su hijo ha muerto.

Hundo mi cabeza entre mis piernas y entierro mis dedos en mis cabellos, intentando inútilmente bloquear los angustiantes pensamientos que no hacen nada más que alimentar mi propia angustia.

Diciembre, "El mes de la paz y la fe"... Para nosotros todo el tiempo es igual. Aunque no sé qué es peor, si sufrir por lo inevitable o sufrir por lo que tu mismo has provocado... Creo que no importa. Al final de cuentas, el dolor es el dolor: esencia pura y lacerante que, irónicamente, para nosotros los vampiros, nos hace menos inhumanos.

El sonido de las campanas se ha extinguido. Las risas de los niños comienzan a cesar, conforme sus padres los llevan a la cama y adormecen. El llanto de la mujer se intensifica conforme el cuerpo de su hijo se entiesa. Y yo me pregunto, ¿qué será de ella, de mi amada Isabella? ¿Cómo habría sido si yo no...?

Freno el rumbo de mis pensamientos rápidamente. Por una vez debo ser yo quien domine al monstruo egoísta... Ella merece una vida mejor que la que un demonio, como yo, le puede ofrecer.

Muerte. El eco que resuena en mi cabeza sólo pide eso: morir. No es cobardía, o al menos yo no lo percibo de esa manera. Para vivir, necesitas motivos y esa mujer ya no los tiene. Sería lo mismo para mí si Bella dejase de existir... Sólo que la diferencia radicaría que, en mi caso, no sería tan fácil...

Me levanto del suelo y vuelvo a mirar hacia la ventana. La delgada figura femenina, derrotada sobre el suelo, recuerda al sujeto (el padre de su hijo) que le había violado el año pasado, en este mismo mes.

No pienso en nada más mientras me lanzo de la ventana, sin hacer el menor ruido. Me acerco lentamente hacia ella. Es tan joven. Sus ojos negros me miran fijamente, sin ningún rasgo de temor. Me inclino para quedar a su altura y la tomo entre mis brazos.

La muchacha sonríe, dándome las gracias. De alguna manera sabe qué es lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Mi atención se centra un momento en sus descoloridas mejillas que, a pesar de no tener nada de similar, me recuerdan tanto a ella... Por un momento vacilo, pero la morena me toma fuertemente la mano

–Por favor... Hazlo.

Entonces, accedo. Inclino mi rostro y mis dientes traspasan, fácilmente, la frágil piel de su cuello. Un pequeño gemido se escapa de sus labios, pero su cuerpo se mantiene quieto, aceptando la muerte como el mejor de los regalos.

Su sangre se esparce por cada una de mis venas secas. ¿Hacía cuánto que no me alimentaba? De todos modos, no existe el sabor. No está presente ese éxtasis que nos deleita, que nos convierte en los máximos depredadores. No hay nada, más que el frío...

Las violentas llamas que consumen a sus cuerpos no bastan para derretir el hielo fundido en mi alma. Y la envidia se hace presente mientras contemplo fijamente las formas anaranjadas agitarse por el viento. Qué fácil de acabar es el sufrimiento de los humanos. Si tan sólo en nuestro caso fuera lo mismo...

Veinticinco de Diciembre, tres de la mañana. Todo está en silencio ya. Regreso al mismo cuarto en el que antes me encontraba. Y ahí, vuelvo a recordarla... Ahogando mi seco llanto con las rodillas, tratando de convencerme, una vez más, que esto es necesario para que ella pueda tener una vida normal, feliz, segura...

Y siento frío, siempre siento y sentiré frío. Hoy más que ayer, mañana más que hoy, por que... al final de cuentas, mi vida sin ella siempre será como un triste y helado Diciembre.


End file.
